Join me baby Igneel
by XxSoma foreverxX
Summary: Natsu meets Charmander after dimension jumping during fight


"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu puffed around the column of flame he spewed out of his mouth , the flame engulfing the wizard Guildarts. A loud blast echoed through the air following Natsu`s bellowing. Under most circumstances the one engulfed in the roar would barely be able to stand afterwords, but it`s Guildarts, no other explanation is necessary. When the flames died down it revealed Guildarts standing there with a smirk.

"Is that all you`ve got Natsu?" Guildarts teased, "I think this match is about over."

"No, I`m more fired up than ever before!" Natsu yelled, setting his fists aflame and charging the other wizard, "Fire Dragon Punch!"

Guildarts just sighs and backhands the boy out of midair sending him flying through the town into a tree in the middle of the forest. Guildarts cringed seeing how far Natsu flew.

"I guess I over did it again," Guildarts said shaking his head. Then a dust cloud appeared in the direction Natsu had flown, the words, "I will not lose that easily!" reaching the guildmember`s ears as the Dragon Slayer came into sight once more.

When Natsu came closer he again yelled, "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" and blasted the wizard before him with the blades of fire extending from his wrists. But the flames didn't reach Guildarts for he had put up a single hand, parting the flames in a way similar to that of the way Moses did the Red Sea. The deflected flames cascaded around the spectators and lit the surrounding buildings. The recoil sent Natsu flying backwards, ramming his face into the ground and forcing him to skid creating a large gash in the road. Natsu slowly stood back up, swaying back and forth muttering, "This is not over yet."

"Just give up already you pyro! You`re not gonna win!" Grey hollered.

"Shut up you overgrown popsicle! I`m never giving up!" Natsu yelled as he devoured the surrounding flames with an obnoxious slurping.

"You should listen to the overgrown popsicle, I mean Grey, he is right ya know," Guildarts commented over Grey`s indignant protests against being called an overgrown popsicle. The last of the flames disappeared into Natsu`s maw, and Natsu wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and a smirk on his face.

"Now I`ve got a fire in my belly," he remarked as flames began to spiral around him. "Fire Dragon Blade!" he exclaimed as his now flame covered body rocketed towards Guildarts. Guildarts just lifted a single hand once again. Unlike last time though, when Natsu`s flames collided with Guildart`s hand there was a blinding eruption of light for a brief second, then when the light faded Natsu had vanished along with it.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked, voicing the thought that was at the forefront of everyone`s mind.

-Now to what`s happening to Natsu…-

Natsu landed lightly on the ground confused. He was now in what appeared to be a rocky crater void of life.

"Happy? Lucy?" Natsu called, "Erza? Grey?" there was no response. Then there was a clatter behind him. Natsu spun around to see a little orange salamander walking upright; it`s big blue eyes scrutinizing the boy in front of it, and the flame-tipped tail gently waving back and forth behind it.

"Baby Igneel!" Natsu yelled running over and scooping the little lizard in his arms. The little salamander let out a few disgruntled 'chars' before shooting a blazing inferno at Natsu`s face. The little lizard stopped its fiery assault only top be squeezed even tighter and subjected to Natsu cooing about how the 'baby Igneel' was a fire-breather too. The lizard (a charmander) squirmed out of Natsu`s grasp, running towards a cave when a jeep shoots over the edge of the crater landing between Charmander and the cave. A man got out of the vehicle, a large net launcher casually slung over his shoulder.

"Now little man, this here Charmander is mine now, so no interfering. If you do you`re gonna be seriously hurt," the man sneered.

"You`re not getting Baby Igneel!" Natsu roared, setting his fists aflame.

The man took a step back, pulling all of his balls from his belt and throwing them into the air. A bright light flashed forming into a giant bee, a huge bird, and a weird duck-billed flame thing.

"Go Magmar, Fearrow, and Beedrill, attack!" the man yelled. 'so these are like Celestial Spirits' Natsu thought a second before he decked the bird. He heard Charmander cry out and ran to help defend it from the bee by punching the bee. Charmander then leaps up onto Natsu`s shoulders as he turns towards the final thing. The thing shoots a blast of flames at the duo as the Charmander uses flamethrower, and Natsu uses his Fire Dragon Roar. A bright flash of light engulfs the duo, taking Natsu and the Charmander now named Baby Igneel into Fiore.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Fairy Tail or Pokemon.


End file.
